


Dancing Queen

by tinknevertalks



Series: Candyfloss Fluff [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen waits for her tea to brew.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. I got to listen to the radio as I worked today (whoop!) and I suddenly had this image when DNCE came on. I love that song, it's one of my 'blast that radio' songs. Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!

Helen sighed happily as the kettle slowly came to the boil. Today was a good day – nobody was ill, there were no pressing matters at hand, and (the best part?) her In Tray was clear. For the first time in a month, she could see her desk without having to pick up papers from the floor afterwards. Smiling wickedly at the memory, she put a teabag into the china teapot, Nikola’s lascivious grin firmly in mind.

Music was playing softly as she waited, some pop song or other being streamed on her tablet. She didn’t know what it was, but it had a good beat. Her hips started swinging as she poured the boiling water. Her hands came up to shoulder level as if she was shaking invisible maracas, her shoulders shimmying as she started dancing properly. The click of her heels on the tile fell just about in time to the song, a carefree smile taking over.

“Oh, I like this song,” Nikola said as he walked into the kitchen. Seeing Helen, he smiled slowly, “And look at you move. Have you been to Rio recently?”

She winked as she carried on dancing, catching hold of Nikola’s hand. He smiled as his hips moved in time to hers, the two of them spinning around, laughing. The songs were jumping from genre to genre, odd tempos and thumping baselines keeping the two happy in each other’s arms.

Will walked in, blinked, and walked straight back out. Nope, too much fun in the kitchen for his head today. Well, that and he had a stack of reports to finish without the image of Tesla and Magnus bopping around like that.


End file.
